The Many Blessings at Christmastime
by Classical E. Centric
Summary: Blessings can come in many different ways, and for Dave & Spencer, they come in the form of new family members. This Christmas is no different. CCOAC Christmas Challenge fic gift for Avirra. SLASH. ((If you don't like slash, don't read it...))


**Author's Notes: This is a CCOAC Christmas fic for Avirra. **

**Her prompts were: David Rossi/Spencer Reid... "Here We Come A-Wassaling"... hot mulled cider... heavy snowfall... and, fruitcake.**

**Hope you like it... sorry its so many hours late... **

**- C.E.C.**

* * *

"6 more goddamn inches!" Reid heard a familiar voice state loudly. "I can't believe how goddamn much we've gotten in three goddamn days!"

The young doctor got up from his reading chair and made his way out of the den into the great room to find two of the loves of his life. They were watching the snow continue to fall down from the big front window. The weathermen had predicted a heavy snowfall for the week of Christmas, but no one had expected this much: 16 inches in three days…

"Papa, you sayed bad wood (words)!" A little voice piped up angrily.

Looking down, he saw the pouting face of his four-year-old daughter. The dark-haired beauty was every bit of him and her birth mom combined. He was very proud of his Lucia Isabella, but at this moment, he wasn't quite sure…

"I gonna tell Mommy on you!" The girl reprimanded, as she shook her finger at him.

"You're gonna tell Mommy on me, Lucia, _**il mio principessa graziosa **_(my pretty princess)?!" The older man gasped, before grabbing and tickling his child in the ribs.

"You wouldn't do that to your dear ol' papa, would you?"

The little girl giggled too loudly to answer. She squirmed away from him, running away and straight into the long, lanky legs of her mother.

"Mommy!" The four-year-old squealed, as the genius picked her up and into his arms.

"Lucy!" The doctor answered with a smile and a kiss. "What has Papa been saying to you?"

"Bad woods (words)!"

"Dave…"

"I regret nothing and I said nothing bad!" Rossi retorted to his husband matter-of-factly.

"Papa's funny… and a liar…" Lucy giggled lightly.

"Yeah, he is…" Reid answered, nuzzling noses with the little girl. "Are you ready to open your presents from Santa?"

"Ahuh!"

"Do you wanna help me getting your brother up, or do you wanna stay with Papa?"

"Stay wid Papa…"

"Alright…" As Reid set her down on the ground, he bent down and kissed her forehead. He then muttered, "Don't open any presents until the whole family is here…  
okay, Lucy Bella?"

"Otay, Mommy!"

"Promise me?"

"I pwomiss!"

"David Rossi, I am watching you! Don't you give her any gifts until everyone gets here!"

"I'm not touching anything, _**mio genio bello**_ (my handsome genius)…" the older agent retorted, before turning to his daughter to say in a whisper, "… that she hasn't already opened from last night…"  
_**  
**_

* * *

_**Later that afternoon…**_

As Dave poured his four-year-old daughter some milk and got her some cookies, he heard the doorbell ring.

Leaving his little girl to finish her small snack at her play table, he found his way to the front door.

Glancing through the peephole, he saw three familiar faces awaiting entry. He smiled to himself and opened the door to see Derek and Emily standing before him. One holding bags of presents, the other holding a covered bundle and a diaper bag.

"Merry Christmas!" They announced softly.

"Merry Christmas, you guys!" Dave replied back with a smile. "Come in, come in… its cold as hell out there…"

The two adults walked in, taking off their snow-wet shoes first, before moving into the great room. Lucia made her way out of the kitchen, cookie crumbs and a milk moustache still evident on her face.

"Annie Emmy! Unca Dare-wick!" The little girl announced happily.

"Oh, there's my Lucy Goose!" Derek stated with a smile, bending down to pick her up in his strong arms. He placed several kisses on her face, making her giggle with delight.

"Where da baby add?" She questioned aloud.

"In your papa's arms…" The dark-skinned agent answered back.

The four-year-old looked over to see her father holding a caramel-skinned baby in his arms. The 6-month-old was in a fluffy dress of all different shades of purple: an outfit purchased by her favorite uncle, Spencer. Her little cherub cheeks were pink, thanks to her happy giggles at her de facto grandpa.

"Is Grandpa Dave funny?" Emily questioned her daughter. "Is he?"

Talia Marie Morgan's laughs were contagious, making Dave chuckle and smile too.

"That's _**mio piccolo angelo **_(my little angel)…" The seasoned agent stated to the baby. "You look _**così molto carina **_(so very pretty)... Uncle Spencer is gonna love your outfit…"

"I wub her dwess, too…" Lucy announced, causing Talia to look over at her curiously. "Tali's lookin' add me, Papa! Did you seed that?"

"I did, principessa… she loves your voice. Keep talking to her…"

"Otay…"

Derek set the little girl, letting her toddled over to her cousin and her father. Dave turned the baby around to see Lucy approach. The 6-month-old smiled at her cousin, who started to play 'peek-a-boo' with her. Her joyous giggles and coos made all of the adults in the room smile.

* * *

Hearing the laughter come from the great room, perked up the ears of the mansion's resident genius.

He had finished changing the soiled diaper of his 18-month-old son after he finished his first nap of the day. Swiftly removing his son's naptime clothes, Spencer kissed his son's round face and put him into a Christmas-themed outfit, along with mismatched Christmas-themed socks. Little Ciaran James Reid-Rossi was every bit of a baby genius and his birth mother mixed together, curls and all. But the only difference was that he had blue eyes, dirty blonde curls, and his zest for life… his birth mom was ever-so proud to see that side of her in him.

"Mama!" He cooed loudly as Reid finished up his son's look.

"Alright, big guy…" The genius replied, before blowing a 'raspberry' on his son's neck. The little boy giggled loudly. "Let's go see who's here, huh?"

"Papa?"

"Yeah, he's here… he's downstairs…"

"Sissy?"

"She's here too, CJ…"

"Pen-Pen?"

"Well, let's go if she's here yet, huh? Let's go!"

Reid lifted up his son in his arms, carried him out of the nursery and towards the staircase.

"Down, Mama!" Ciaran announced and clapped his hands together happily.

"Good job, CJ…" The proud genius replied back. "We're going down the stairs…"

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Spencer put his son, allowing him to toddle over to where everyone else was sitting.

"Hi!" The littlest Reid-Rossi exclaimed with a gummy, droolly smile.

"Oh, look at this handsome little man!" Emily stated aloud. "Can I get a big hug?"

"No!"

"Awww… why not?"

"No 'ugg!"

Prentiss looked up at Reid, who came over and sat next to her to whisper in her ear, "CJ's in his 'I-only-want-a-parent' phase…"

"Ohhh…" Emily responded back softly. "Understood…"

The 18-month-old toddled over to where Dave was sitting, still holding baby Talia in his lap.

"Papa! Baby!" He said excitedly.

"Yes, mio bambino…" Rossi responded with a smile. "This is a baby… can you say 'hi, Talia'?"

" 'i, Lia…"

"Good boy, Ciaran…"

"Yay!"

* * *

As the afternoon wore into evening, Aaron, JJ, Henry, Jack, baby Rachel and Garcia had made their way to the mansion… all safely and all surprisingly in one SUV.

Garcia's car wouldn't have made it out and around in the weather, neither could have Reid's. As soon as the tech goddess herself waddled into the great room, both of her 'kids' ran to her quickly.

"Mommy Penny!" Lucy screamed happily, before attaching herself to the woman immediately.

"Oh, there's my princess!" Penelope replied back, crouching down as best as she could.

"Lucia Isabella…" Dave warned lightly. "Be careful…"

"Sorry, Papa…" the little girl answered back. "I foo-god (forgot)…"

The little girl placed her hand on Garcia's swollen belly and rubbed a soft circle. She kissed the spot sweetly and whispered, "Hi, baby brudder or sisser… id's me, Lucy… see you soon…"

As Lucy ran back over to 'chat' with baby Talia again, little Ciaran stood in front of Garcia and smiled.

"Pen-Pen!" He said, clapping his hands with glee. "Me up!"

"I'm sorry, my sweet baby boy…" Penelope retorted sadly. "But, Pen-Pen can't pick you up right now…"

"No 'up'?"

"No 'up'… but why don't we go over to the couch and snuggle there, huh?"

" 'Tay…"

CJ took Garcia's pinky finger in his little hand and lead her over to the sectional. As she sat down slowly (with Dave's help), she patted the spot next to her, which the 18-month-old immediately took. When he found his seat, she pulled him close to her, laying soft kisses on his head.

"Did you say 'hi' to the baby in my belly yet?" She questioned to her 'son'.

"Baby?" CJ answered, before sitting on his knees next to her.

"Here… put your hand right in this spot…"

Just when the toddler put his hand on her baby bump, the baby kicked. That caused the little boy to pull his hand back scaredily. His bottom lip started to whimper and tears started to form.

"Oh, what's wrong, my babyface?" Garcia questioned concernedly, placing her hands on the baby's cheek. "Did that scare you?"

All little Ciaran could do was shake his hand up and down, before burying his face in her amble chest and started to cry.

"Awww, my poor baby boy…" She said as she rubbed her son's back, trying to calm him down. "It's okay… the baby didn't mean to scare or hurt you, and neither did I… I promise…"

Reid saw the whole scenario play out and allowed his best friend (and Lucy & CJ's biological mom) to solve the issue at hand. He could see tears forming in his friend's eyes too… she was genuinely sorry for scaring their little guy.

* * *

_**After dinner…**_

When dinner was finished and everyone had their fill of Dave's traditional Rossi family four-cheese lasagna; Hotch's handmade garlic bread rolls; JJ's seven-layer salad; Morgan's 'loaded' mashed potatoes; and, Emily's fruit & veggie trays, it was time for cider, desserts, and more importantly: PRESENTS!

After making sure Garcia's fruitcake was warming in the oven and Reid's hot milled cider was simmering on the top of it, everyone made their way into the great room and sat around the giant tree. When Dave carried in a bucket with pieces of paper in it, all of them knew what it was time for: picking out three present elves.

"Alright, everyone…" He spoke up. "It's time to pick this year's elves… last year's elves are not eligible this year, so their names have been omitted, but will be put in next year..."

He walked over to JJ and held the bucket above her head, before stating, "Now, last year's elves will choose this year's elves… Jennifer, take your pick…"

Mixing the contents with her hand, JJ grabbed a piece of paper and smiled upon reading the name: "Henry!"

The little boy cheered and found a spot nearby the present pile.

Dave moved to Emily, who did the same as JJ, and pull out a piece of paper with a familiar name: "Hotch!"  
The older agent was more than happy to assist in the passing out of gifts with his step-son.

The seasoned FBI agent made his final stop at the mother of his and Reid's children, who had a full-bellied (and tired) Ciaran snuggled against her chest again. She chose a name on the top of the pile, trying hard not to jostle their 'son', and announced with a giggle, "Oh, it's my boy wonder!"

Spencer smiled and walked over to stand next to Hotch and Henry… all three ready to start.

Dave gave the signal and the passing out process started.

Each family had a section of the room: Reid, Rossi, Garcia and the kids had one section; Hotch, JJ, the boys and baby Rachel has another; and, the last belonged to Morgan, Emily and Talia.

All three men happily 'dropped off' all of the gifts under, in and around the tree, and all of the kids got their candy-and-toy-filled stockings from the fireplace (with help from their parents).

Dave also made sure that this year he brought out six trash bags into the great room; he learned from last year that three bags were not at all enough.

The kids opened all of their gifts first, allowing the adults some time to help them.

While Jack and Henry ripped through everything without looking at what was inside, Lucia made sure to show her three parents everything she got. She had received a cute, two-piece black and pink outfit and hair accessories from JJ and Hotch; a pair of ballet slipper shoes, several pairs of rainbow toe-socks and tights, and another cute two-piece outfit from Morgan & Emily; and, a full Barbie® dream-house with several Barbie® dolls and tons of clothes from her 'Mommy Penny'. The guys had gotten their daughter more clothes and shoes, and several board games that she wanted… one of which was her first chess set (thanks to Mommy [a.k.a. Reid]).

Looking over to see if CJ had gotten any presents opened, they noticed that the boy was sound asleep and so was Garcia. The two of them both had a long day and needed as much rest as possible.

Baby Talia and Baby Rachel were also sound asleep. Being 6 months old and three months old respectively, they were prone to moments of napping.

Jack, Henry and Talia, on the other hand, were wide awake looking around for more presents under mountains of wrapping paper.

* * *

_**Christmas Finale…**_

After checking the weather on the television in the kitchen as he stirred his mulled cider for the last time, Reid had made a decision: no one was leaving the mansion until the snow had stopped and the plows had come through, which probably wouldn't be until the early morning.

He knew that he and Dave had enough room, and enough blankets & pillows to go around, so all of them staying wouldn't be a problem at all. He sat down next to his husband and explained his plan.

Dave, thankfully, had the same idea that morning, when he knew the snow was going to be bad again. Standing up, he cleared his throat and announced, "Okay, everyone… the weatherman, Reid and myself have conversed, and it's in your best interest not to leave tonight, so we would like you to stay the night. We have enough room for Jack and Henry to sleep in Lucy's room. Reid, Garcia and I will be in our room. The baby girls can sleep in the spare crib and the pack-and-play in the nursery with Ciaran. JJ, you and Hotch will have to shoot Emily and Derek for the spare bedrooms… one has a queen-sized bed; the other has two extra-large twin-size beds. You can push the two twin beds together, if you want to."

"We'll take the twin-sized bedroom…" JJ announced. "It'll be easier with Rachel needing feedings every couple of hours… that way, I won't wake up Hotch like I do at home…"

"That's fine with us… Talia has to be cut down on her feedings… so I can get more sleep…" Emily stated out of the blue. "Doctor said she was getting too chunky…"

"She's not chunky…" Dave remarked softly. "My granddaughter just has more to love on her, that's all…"

"That's exactly right, Rossi…" Morgan spoke up, as he grinned at his sleeping daughter. "I like her little thunder-thighs and her fat rolls…"

A few minutes later, Garcia awoke from her nap, noticing that Ciaran was gone from her side. She fearfully looked around from someone to tell her where he had gone. Dave had seen her awaken first and saw the worry come over her face.

He sat down next to her and softly told her what was going on. Gradually, she calmed down, knowing that Reid had taken him upstairs for a diaper change and a bath before bedtime. JJ and Emily changed their daughters, and laid one in the spare crib and the other in the pack-and-play like Dave had mentioned to do.

Jack, Henry and Lucia were fading fast as well. The adults decided that an early bedroom wouldn't be a problem this night. Hotch carried his son; Dave carried his daughter; and, Morgan carried his little buddy upstairs to Lucia's bedroom. Lucy snuggled into the blankets on her 'big girl' bed, while Jack and Henry shared blankets and pillows are on the air mattress on the floor.

After all of the kids were asleep and quiet, all six adults found their way back into the great room, noticing that Garcia was missing. Moments passed, until she returned from a bathroom run.

The baby inside of her was already using her bladder as a punching bag.

Dave assumed that the new baby was most likely a boy this time. He had gotten his girl already… this time, he really hoped for a boy. Reid wanted another girl, but he had said that he could wait until his turn to get another girl.

"Angelfish…" Garcia motioned to JJ softly. "Can you get my purse for me? I need something out of it…"

"Sure, Garcie…" the other blonde replied, grabbing the oversized pink Coach® purse from her best friend. "Here you go…"

"Thank you, my sweet…"

As Garcia rummaged through her purse, Reid emerged from the kitchen one last time. He had poured six mugs of cider and made one mug of hot cocoa (for Penelope), and carried them out into the great room on a tray. Slowly, he handed each adult a cup of their own steaming hot brew, before taking the final one for himself.

"Eureka! I have found it!" The tech analyst announced, finding the envelope she was looking for in her bag. "Here, Dave… this is for you and Reid… merry Christmas…"

Before taking a sip of her cocoa, she passed the white packet to her friends and fathers of her 'kids' and smiled.

The seasoned agent opened it slowly, seeing that there was an ultrasound picture inside. He looked at it more closely, noticing that three small words were printed on it with an arrow pointed to a part of the fetus' body. Dave squinted but read what it said, before handing it to Reid in shock.

"Penny…" He started to say. "Is this for real?"

She smiled at him again, shaking her head up and down, as she started to sing softly with her cocoa mug in hand:

**"Here we come a-wassailing**  
**among the leaves so green.**  
**Here we come a-wand'ring,**  
**so fair to be seen.**

**Love and joy come to you**  
**And to you your wassail too**  
**And God bless you and send you a happy new year,**  
**And God send you a happy new year…"**

Reid read over the photo and thought to himself happily, _'Welcome to the family… Nikolas Aleksander Reid-Rossi… may you be every bit of your father, especially the bit that is very, very happy right now…'_

_**Fin.**_


End file.
